Making up for the enchantment
by Cartoonguru
Summary: What if Hilda didn't get off as lightly for her actions in the tide mice!
1. The punishment

Episode 8 is one of my favorites! It's nice to see my favorite character, David have a chance to shine! However I feel Hilda got off too lightly for her actions. Despite not knowing David and her mother would lose their souls til it was almost too late, it doesn't change the fact he almost caused them to lose their souls! I just couldn't resist doing this alternate ending where Hilda has to learn a lesson! This shouldn't take that many chapters to complete, but I wanted to do more than a simple one shot for this!

* * *

It was close, but they had managed to stop the enchantment that almost took the souls of Johanna and David and transfer them to Hilda! Hilda couldn't help but feel guilt for what she almost did to her mother and friend. Next time she will read the whole enchantment before performing it! Actually, maybe she should stay away from enchantments, unless absolutely necessary!

"Hilda! What were you thinking?" Johanna scolded.

"Sorry! I just wanted to help you both! You all deserved better than what you got! I didn't read the whole thing about the enchantment," Hilda explained sheepishly.

"You have plenty of time to reflect on that while you are grounded for the next few weeks," Johanna scolded.

"Yes, mum!" Hilda said sheepishly with her head facing the ground in shame.

"Let's go!" Johanna ordered.

"Wait! May, I say a few things to Hilda before you two go?" David asked.

"Sure! David! Just make it quick!" Johanna responded.

Hilda raised her head and looked at David with a smile, that turned into a frown when she saw he was depressed!

"Hilda, while I am grateful you got me a big break and caused me to finally sing on stage! I am ashamed that you got me into this whole mess! I trusted you and this is how you repay me! By almost causing me to lose my soul to you! I know you didn't know til it was almost too late, but in some ways that is actually worst. You were completely reckless and it almost costed me my soul. I am one of your best friends and you didn't bother to read the whole thing before trying to help me! I think it would best if we don't see each other for a few weeks!" David told Hilda while tears fell from his eyes.

Hilda started crying and continued to look on the ground in shame. Frida gave her a sympathetic look but didn't say anything. Frida couldn't blame David or Johanna! If it was her she would likely react in the same way. Frida walked up to David and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry too. I didn't noticed anything was wrong til it was almost too late! If I was there I would have made sure the whole thing was read," Frida whispered into David's ear.

"It's fine Frida! I just need some time to get over this!" David said sadly.

"I am here for you! Ever since our first day of scouts we were there for each other," Frida said before giving David a hug.

"We may not be a good match, but fate put us together for a reason. The fact we are still friends says something," David responded before hugging Frida back.

"Come on Hilda!" Johanna said before walking away from the two hugging kids.

"Coming Mum," Hilda said before following her mother.

"We better get home," David said.

"Will you be able to handle walking home by yourself?" Frida asked.

"Yes, I am sure," David answered.

"I am walking you home anyway! I have to make sure you will be alright," Frida said.

David only gave Frida a sad smile in response, before the two started walking towards David's house.

"David, will you forgive Hilda?" Frida asked.

"I think so. I just need time and she might have to make up for this," David answered.

"She will have plenty of time to think of ways while grounded," Frida said.

"Do you think we are being too hard on her?" David asked.

"David, she almost caused you to lose your soul! Even though she didn't intend to do that, it doesn't change the fact she almost did! I think you are being reasonable and Hilda knows it," Frida answered.

"Why does a part of me feel that I am being too hard on her?" David asked.

"You care for her so much that you feel sympathy for her, but that feeling isn't as strong as your common sense," Frida answered.

"That makes sense! Thanks Frida," David said.

"Anytime!" Frida simply said.

After a while the two reached David's house.

"Here we are. Looks like it will be just us for a while," Frida said.

"While I will miss Hilda, I think that is for the best," David responded.

"David, how about we go to the arcade tomorrow," Frida suggested.

"The arcade? You never want to go there. Why?" David asked.

"I just want to help cheer you up! You are still dense as always! You are my little idiot afterall," Frida taunted with a smile.

"You are my little know it all!" David countered.

The two stared to laugh for a bit before saying goodbye for the night.

'What a long day! I learned I almost lost my soul to one of my best friends because they wanted to help me sing on stage and they didn't read the whole thing about the enchantment. Now I am deeply upset about the whole thing and I don't want to see her for a while! At least I still have Frida! We have been friends for a long time now and despite driving each other crazy we are still friends! I really lucked out when we got paired together for scouts! I better get some sleep! I am going to have a hard time getting over this whole mess, but with Frida by my side I know I can!' David thought.

Hilda was sitting on her bed with her head facing her bedroom floor in shame.

'All I wanted was to help them! I just wanted to make things better for them! I should have read the whole thing! This isn't the first time my recklessness has gotten me into trouble! Why don't I ever learn to take my time before rushing into things? Now I really almost screwed up! If it wasn't for Frida and Alfur, then goodbye David and Mum! I have to find a way to make up for this, but how?' Hilda thought.

Unknown to Hilda Alfur was watching her with a frown on his face. Alfur had heard the scolding she received from her mother before being sent to her room. While Alfur felt bad for Hilda, he knew Johanna's punishment was justified. Alfur hopes Hilda has learned that she shouldn't rush into things and that from now on she waits until she receives all of the information before making a decision!

'Don't worry Hilda! I will help you through this! Life is full of tough lessons like this! It may be horrible now, but it might help shape you into a better person!' Alfur thought.

Hilda took a deep breath before getting under the covers. She was going have to get through a long few weeks before she would be able to have any fun! Hilda couldn't complain because she thinks she deserves this and much worst!

* * *

What a sad start! Thankfully, there is still some heartwarming moments! Don't worry I will make sure things get happier later on! Hope you have a good day!


	2. Time helps heal all wounds

I would like to take the time to respond to SomeGuest! I hate that you can't respond directly to guest comments.

First of all your conclusions are not what I intended to portray and I am sorry you came to them. I don't see how you came to them, but maybe I messed up in portraying what I wanted.

The most important point is that it wasn't a simple mistake! Hilda almost costed them their souls! While we don't know exactly how important souls are in the world of Hilda, we can assume they must be very important! The fact she tried to help doesn't change the fact she almost caused them harm! The road to hell is paved with good intentions afterall!

David needed to get his feelings out and he feels that he just needs time away from Hilda til he calms down! He has overestimated the time he needed! I thought I made it clear he still cares for her! A part of him did feel he was being too hard afterall! Frida didn't do anything wrong! Unless you count her not intervening, despite not knowing anything til it was almost too late! Of course David will still spend time with her. I wanted to have Frida comfort him and have the two bond a bit, but I never intended for hate for Hilda to show up and I don't think it did!

Speaking of Frida she felt sympathy for Hilda, but she felt that David and Johanna were justified in their actions! This chapter does give a reason for the harshness of their initial reactions.

Nobody hates Hilda! This chapter will show that! I don't know how it came across that way to you! I just wanted to show actions have consequences that not only effect you but others as well! Hilda needs to learn that she should be careful from now on! I hope this chapter fixes at least some of your issues and I am glad you still managed to enjoy the first chapter somewhat! I respect you having you own thoughts, despite finding them ridiculous! Hope you have a nice day!

* * *

Hilda was standing in the wilderness and before she could ponder how she got here, she heard a loud roar! Hilda bravely followed the sound, to find a troll, with a bell on his nose running towards something, or rather someone!

'That looks like the same troll I encountered the night before I met Alfur,' Hilda noted.

"Hello Hilda! Glad to see you finally went to sleep," A voice told Hilda.

Hilda turned towards the voice to find a tiny girl that looked just like her! She had a pair of glasses on her face and she had her hair in a ponytail.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Hilda asked confused.

"You are dreaming silly. Your guilt for your actions is making you have a dream to teach you a lesson. I am a representation of your common sense and I am here to guide you on your life changing dream," The girl answered.

"Is this real or just my imagination?" Hilda asked.

"It is your imagination, but since you are personally perceiving this, doesn't that make it real?" The girl responded.

"More or less I guess," Hilda said.

"Now you remember this Troll, don't you?" Common sense asked

"Yes, I was reckless that day and wanted to finish my drawing," Hilda answered.

"Correct! You knew the risk of danger but you still took the risk! Luckily, trolls don't seem to be as violent as humans make them out to be, but the risk was still there," Common sense answered.

Hilda watched another her removed the bell from the troll and started to frown a bit. When the trolled handed other Hilda her sketchbook, the real Hilda's frown got bigger!

"Follow me to the next event," Common sense said.

Hilda followed common sense and after a moment of walking they encountered the lindworm about to breath fire at another her, Frida, and Alfur.

"Do I have to ask?" Common sense asked.

"Ok so I got cocky and thought it would be easy! I knew the risk, but I didn't pay it any mind!" Hilda thought.

Hilda watched the group make the life saving deal with the lindworm and started feeling guilty. She had not only put herself in danger, but her friends as well! They were extremely lucky to still be around! Hilda resolved to try and be more careful and hesitant in the future, before rushing into things!

"Hilda, you are a smart and resourceful girl! I just wish you would use me more often to try to avoid dangers instead of just getting out of them," Common sense told her.

"I'm sorry! I promise I will! I just need to know what to do to make up for my mistakes!" Hilda said before she started to cry.

"Hilda, David and your mother care for you! A simple apology can go a long way! I know they are upset with you and you almost cost them something they truly can't live without, but they will forgive you eventually," Common sense assured her.

"Thank you!" Hilda said.

"Of course Hilda! Your subconscious wanted to do what it could to help!" Common sense responded.

"So are you a real entity that exists in my mind?" Hilda asked.

"Perhaps? Perhaps not? Either way I helped you and that is all that matters," Common sense answered.

Before Hilda could respond she woke up. Hilda vision was blurred from the tears. She quickly got up and walked to her desk to grab a few tissues. After wiping her eyes, the door opened revealing Johanna.

"You want some breakfast?" Johanna asked.

"May I leave the room?" Hilda asked.

"As long as you don't leave the house," Johanna said with a small smile.

Hilda smiled back, happy to see her mother wasn't as angry as before. Looks like common sense is right! All it will take is time and things will get back to normal eventually.

"Mum, I am really sorry!" Hilda said before tears reappeared in her eyes.

Johanna grabbed a tissue and wiped Hilda's eyes.

"I know! I love you Hilda! No matter what happens I always will," Johanna told Hilda while tears of her own fell from her eyes!

Mother and daughter started to hug each other in comfort. After a bit they walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"What would you like honey?" Johanna asked.

"Eggs and bacon will do," Hilda answered.

Johanna started cooking while Hilda took a seat at the table. Hilda placed her hands under her chin and started thinking of how she was going to make up with David.

'He is such a loyal friend and I betrayed that trust! How could I be so foolish not to read the whole thing! I have to make up for it, but how? Maybe I can just do something simple like maybe give him a rare rock for his collection? That will make a decent start,' Hilda thought.

"Hilda, I hope you will try to apologize to David tomorrow at school," Johanna said.

"But he said to stay away from him for a few weeks," Hilda pointed out.

"Hilda, that was right after learning what happened. Perhaps, like me he calmed down and while he still might be upset like I am, he might be open to seeing you!" Johanna answered.

"You think so?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda, he is a loyal friend! I am sure he is already considering forgiving you," Johanna said.

"Thanks mum!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Of course! That's part of my job as a mother!" Johanna responded.

* * *

David was waiting patiently for Frida at the arcade. He blew his nose with a tissue and sighed. He felt a little better after the whole ordeal, but he was still upset that he almost lost his soul. To make things worst he misses Hilda and wants to go to her, but he figured he still needed time! He decided to find her at school on Monday.

"David! I hope you are feeling better?" Frida asked.

"I do! I think I might consider seeing Hilda sooner than I said I would," David answered.

"Good to hear!" Frida responded.

"The feeling that I am being hard on her seems to be stronger, but I will wait til tomorrow to see her," David added.

"That sounds good. Now how about we have some fun," Frida suggested.

David and Frida entered the arcade and decided to play against each other on a typical fighting game.

"How do you even control this thing?" Frida asked.

"Trial and error," David answered with a smirk.

"Oh! You are enjoying me being stumped for once?" Frida asked.

"It does feel good," David admitted.

"Oh you are so lucky I still feel bad for you," Frida said before rolling her eyes.

"Look. The stick here moves your character and these buttons are for attacking," David explained.

"That sounds simple enough," Frida said.

"It's easy to get the hang of," David said.

They started playing the game and Frida was stunned to find she was actually enjoying it! The controls were simple to get the of! Despite, losing to David repeatedly, Frida has found herself having a ton of fun!

"I should have tried this a long time ago!" Frida exclaimed.

"Better late than never!" David responded with a small grin.

"We should bring Hilda here after her grounding is over," Frida suggested.

"Yes, I can't wait for that!" David said.

"You miss her?" Frida asked.

"Of course! Despite, all the fear she causes me while on her adventures, I really enjoy her company. I feel that if I keep hanging with her I will become much braver," David answered.

"David, for what's it worth I think you are brave enough already," Frida told him.

"I am?" David asked.

"Yes! When things get tough you always manage to conquer your fear and help out!" Frida answered.

"I guess!" David responded.

"David, remember when you offered to suffer through the Marra just so Hilda wouldn't have to?" Frida asked.

"Yes, I do! I was brave there, wasn't I?" David asked.

"Yes, you were! While I think you should get braver, I hope you still ultimately stay as yourself," Frida told David.

"Frida, I promise I will!" David assured her.

"Good! I will hold you to it! Now I have a match to win!" Frida said with a grin.

"Bring it on!" David responded while returning the grin!

The two kids continued to play for the next few hours! They moved on to the rest of the games and Frida was still stunned to find herself enjoying playing games!

* * *

Hilda was sitting on her bed bored out of mind! While she was happy her mother wasn't as angry as before, she still had to live out the rest of her grounding! Twig was sitting by her and nuzzling her leg in comfort! Hilda was glad to have a loyal pet to comfort her in her time of need!

Good morning Hilda," Alfur greeted.

"Alfur, have you heard what happened with David, mum, and I?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I heard the scolding from last night! Hilda, you don't have to be bored! You can spend time with me," Alfur assured her.

"Thanks Alfur! I just don't want to lose my mind," Hilda responded with a sad smile.

"That is what friends are for," Alfur simply said.

"Alfur, I was thinking about not going on adventures anymore," Hilda admitted.

Alfur stunned at the statement Hilda made, could only gasp in response.

"Hilda! Why would you say such a thing?" Alfur asked.

"Alfur, I have gotten my friends and I into danger quite a few times! I don't want to do that ever again!" Hilda answered.

"Hilda, I think you are being too rash! I understand your reasons, but think about it carefully," Alfur suggested.

"I will! I learned that the hard way from my adventures! Thank you Alfur! I will weigh the pros and cons before making a decision," Hilda said.

"While you do that, want to play Monopoly?" Alfur asked.

"Sure," Hilda answered.

"May I join?" Johanna asked before entering the room.

Yes, mum! The more the merrier," Hilda responded.

"Oh and Hilda?" Johanna asked.

"Yes, mum?" Hilda asked.

"Don't stop your adventures! You may get into danger at times, but you have helped plenty of creatures. That shouldn't stop!" Johanna told Hilda with a smile.

Hilda smiled back and nodded before the three started to play the game! Hilda was happy to see that things were quickly getting better and soon things will get back to normal!

* * *

I am thinking this will end with one or two more chapters! I just wanted to work on a quick and easy fic to help get my creative juices flowing! It has helped me get pass the writing block or stump I had recently!


	3. Forgiveness and Hilda's gift

Here we are the big conclusion! I have been a bit lazy the past few days, but I felt I deserved a bit of a break since I have been publishing quite frequently! Anyway, I am back and I have a few ideas for my oc fic that I will be sure to get working on!

* * *

Hilda took a deep breath, while awkwardly standing in front of the school. Her mother had reminded her to apologize to David for the enchantment and Hilda was extremely nervous. Hilda would rather face the Lindworm again, then having to face David again after her mistake! Hilda chuckled a bit at how ridiculous she was acting! David and her had been close friends for a while now! They will surely make up!

'I have to stay calm! Things will work out! Things are already looking better with mum! Perhaps, it will be the same way with David!' Hilda thought.

After taking another deep breath, Hilda entered the building. After a few minutes of searching, Hilda found both David and Frida having a discussion.

"David, I never realize how fun video games are til yesterday," Frida told David.

"I have been trying to tell you that for years now!" David responded with a facepalm.

"Sorry! Better late than never," Frida said sheepishly.

Hilda couldn't help but smile a bit at their interaction. Looks like the two had bonded a bit yesterday! Frida and David tend to clash a bit and Hilda was both proud and happy that they seem to be getting more along with each other!

'A shame that it took me making a horrible mistake to kick start it though!' Hilda thought sadly.

"David, when Hilda shows up, are you going to try to make up with her?" Frida asked.

"I will! God I miss her!" David answered.

"I miss you too David!" Hilda shouted out without thinking.

Hilda covered her mouth with her hands, while Frida and David stared at her. Hilda started to shake nervously from the stares, before taking another deep breath. Frida started smiling before turning towards David.

"I will give you two some privacy," Frida said before walking away.

David took a deep breath while Hilda walked closer to him.

"David, i'm sorry!" Hilda said.

Before David could respond Hilda continued, "I was a complete idiot and I nearly costed you something dearly!"

"Hilda,"

"If you don't forgive me I understand,"

"Hilda,"

"I have no excuses for my actions!"

"Hilda,"

"I am willing to never drag you on adventures anymore!"

"Hilda!"

"Yes, David?" Hilda asked after finally realizing David was trying to speak.

"I forgive you!" David said.

"You do?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, like I said before I appreciate that you were looking out for me and while I am still upset you almost lost me my soul, I miss you so much! Before I met you all I had was Frida for a friend! Don't get me wrong I care about Frida, but it's nice to finally have a friend that I don't seem to clash with as much! I still need more time before I can completely get over this, but for now I think seeing each other here at school will be fine!" David explained.

"Why are you so quick to forgive me?" Hilda asked.

"That's what friends do," David answered like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"I don't quite understand," Hilda responded.

"If the situation was reversed, would you forgive me as quickly?" David asked.

"I like to think I would," Hilda answered.

"See. You get it," David said with a smile.

"I still feel I deserve worst than what I got," Hilda said while tears started to form.

To Hilda's surprise David started to hug her.

"That's your guilt Hilda! That just means you are a good person! One that I am happy to forgive and make up with!" David assured Hilda.

"David, I swear I will make up for this!" Hilda said before returning the hug.

"I know you will and I can't wait!" David responded.

* * *

Hilda was walking through the wilderness, with Twig rushing beside her. It has been almost 3 weeks, since Hilda apologized to David and she was trying to make good on her promise.

"Ok Twig we have to find a perfect rock for David's collection. It feels good to be able to go out again," Hilda said.

Twig gave Hilda a cheerful bark in agreement! Hilda started rushing throughout the wilderness for any sign of rocks.

"Let's see! These all look boring! David needs something interesting to look at," Hilda said while tossing a few rock away from her.

"Twig, you go look in that direction and bark when you find something," Hilda told her deerfox while pointing to the right of her.

Twig gave a cheerful bark in response, before rushing off.

"So you are back? Got tired of city life?" A voice asked Hilda.

Hilda turned towards the direction of the voice to find The Wood Man, looking at her with a curious look on his face.

"No, I just need to find a gift for a friend," Hilda answered.

"I could make you some dirt tea to give him?" The Wood Man suggested.

Hilda shook her head before responding, "No, I just need to find the perfect rock for him!"

"A troll rock?" The Wood Man suggested.

"No, we already went through that," Hilda responded.

The Wood Man continued to watched as Hilda began to quickly look through piles and piles of rocks.

"So, why are you doing this?" The Wood Man finally asked.

"I did an enchantment to try to help my friend and mum, but I didn't read the whole thing and I almost stole their souls from them! I am trying to get him an interesting rock to try to make it up to him," Hilda answered.

"What if I tell you I know a way for you to make a rock take any form you want?" The Wood Man asked.

"You do?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, I have read about a simple enchantment that will do it," The Wood Man answered.

Hilda flinched after hearing The Wood Man's answer.

"Enchantment? I don't know," Hilda responded.

"It's perfectly safe and I will perform it. All I need you to do is provide a picture of the form you want it to take," The Wood Man responded.

"I can do that!" Hilda said excitedly.

"Good! Meet me back at my house in an hour." The Wood Man said before leaving.

"Thank you!" Hilda shouted to The Wood Man.

The Wood Man turned around for a brief moment before he continued to walk away. Hilda couldn't help the excited look on her face! She had the perfect opportunity to make up for her actions and she was going to take it!

'What form do I want? I know! That's perfect! David might think it's strange for me to ask him to get a picture of it, but I am sure I can convince him,' Hilda thought excitedly.

* * *

"You have the picture?" The Wood Man asked.

"Yes," Hilda answered while handing The Wood Man the picture.

"This is what you picked? Well it's your choice," The Wood Man simply said.

"Just do the enchantment," Hilda responded.

"Jeez! You haven't changed! I was just making conversation," The Wood Man said.

"I could say the same about you," Hilda only said with a small smile.

The Wood Man covered a large rock with the picture before lighting it on fire. The Wood Man started speaking in complete gibberish before a bright blue light started emitting from the rock. After a few moments the light faded away and a stone statue of Hilda and David hugging was all that was left.

"Happy?" The Wood Man asked.

"Very! I hope David likes it!" Hilda answered.

"I will never understand you humans," The Wood Man simply said.

'Perhaps, I could use Hilda's helpful nature to my advantage. I could lose my rope ladder to the forest giant and when Hilda visits again, I could lose her. With her help I can get my stuff back!' The Wood Man thought.

'Perhaps, The Wood Man isn't as much of a heartless jerk as I thought before,' HIlda thought.

* * *

David placed the stone statue Hilda gave him on his desk. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face. He found this gift to be one of the best he had ever received!

'I don't know where or how Hilda got it, but it's awesome! Our friendship may have hit a bump, but we managed to smooth things out! Hilda is such a great friend and I am glad to have her as one!' David thought with a smile.

David got on his bed and started to watch the statue with a smile on his face. Hilda may get him into scary situations, but she is one of the nicest people he knows. If he has to put up with scary creatures, when he spends time with her, then so be it!

Hilda was sitting on her bed with a smile! It looks like things have worked out! David and her mother had forgiven her and she had managed to find the perfect gift for David! She had learned to try to think before leaping into things from now on! After thinking on it for a bit, Hilda has decided to continue her adventures! They were a part of her and she didn't want to change that! She will try to be more careful from now on though. Things are how they should be!

'Frida and David seem to even have started a closer bond with video games! I am happy to see them much closer than before! As sad as it seems, my horrible actions seem to have brought all of us closer together. I hope I never make a mistake like that again and if I do, it causes us to become better friends at the end!' Hilda thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope I did a great job with the conclusion and you all have enjoyed this fic!


End file.
